empirexfandomcom-20200215-history
Emma Frost
__TOC__ Brief Synopsis Emma is the complete package. She had the best body money could buy, wealth and power in mutation and mundane. Miss Frost is known by many in the world as she made it into the headlines(and it's subsequent pictures) with consistant frequency for everything from the Frost corporations, being a premier and active telepath which led her to occasionally go down the route of a "psychiatrist" for exclusive clients and many little dalliances that never lasted long. Emma Frost could be found at A list events and on the "top one hundred lists" for everything from: 'Most unpleasant personality' to 'Most powerful people' and naturally the ever present 'Hottest Women of the Year'. Power(s) Emma Frost is a metamorph capable of accessing both a human form with advanced telepathic abilities and an organic diamond form with enhanced strength and durability. Since her introduction, Frost has displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind control, altering perceptions and memories, offensive blasts of psionic energy, astral projection, etc... all honed to brutal precision. She is highly skilled at creating electronic devices that amplify/block/engage psionic powers, as well as exploiting flaws in most electronic equipment. Frost is also very adept at performing 'psychic surgery': the utilization of pin-pointed psionic energy to exert absolute control over individual brain functions such that the physical form can be manipulated (i.e., injuries healed, disabilities repaired, activation of sexual response, stimulation or retardation of growth and aging, control of pheremones, hormones, the nervous system, etc). This is an unusual feat for even the most powerful of telepaths, but one that Frost is keen to utilize whenever the occasion suits her. Emma Frost is also a latent telekinetic. History Born with a silver spoon in her mouth, Emma was known to have her mutant powers early on and trained in them very well. She inherited declined inheritance of Frost Industries from her father whe offered and set out to make her own way in the world. Most didn't believe she could do it, until Emma acquired Primatech, Inc--their biggest competitor in an hour's meeting with the CEO of Primatech. How it was done is still under secrecy. But with Emma.. ..one never knows. The name changed to Frost International and her company thrived for numerous years. Recently however, it is unknown the exact specifics but the once at odd sisters Adrienne and Emma came together, Emma with Frost International and Adrienne with Frost Industries and a merger of the two power house companies occured created a massive umbrella organization which controlled everything from major pharmaceutical companies to computer securities. Within the short time since the merger the stocks have shot up and all of the Frost family is prospering. Abilities Frost has a gifted intellect with college degrees in multiple fields, including a Bachelors of Science in Education with a minor in Business Administration from the prominent Xavier's Empire State University. A superb businesswoman, Emma Frost for many years was founder and CEO of Frost Enterprises into Frost International, a major multinational conglomerate headquartered in NeoX that specialized in shipping, aerospace engineering and new technology R&D. Frost is also a highly capable planner, an electronics expert, and can invent machines that grant various psionic abilities. Category:Character Category:Mutant Category:Female Category:Taken Canons Category:Need SO